Dil mein tum ho sanam
by Dayaabhifrnds
Summary: Whole day Abhijeet has been seeing that Daya looked disturbed and when Daya invited him for dinner he thought it would be the best time to ask him what was disturbing him. Read the whole story to know what will happen with Dareya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, this is my first story hope you guys will like it. This story is based on dareya. I am writing the story from where abhijeet and daya talk about shreya in daya's house from the episode Hikers and Ghost ( Episode no. 1106) but with a small change.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Daya had invited Abhijeet to his house for dinner. Abhijeet seated on the couch in the hall, chatting with Dr. Tarika. Meanwhile in kitchen Daya lost in thoughts was cooking dinner.  
Abhijeet: Daya yaar chuhe daur rahe hai paet mein khaana dega bhi ke nahi.  
Daya still lost in his thoughts didn't answer Abhijeet.  
Abhijeet thought in his mind ajeeb hai yaar jawaab hi nahi de raha shayad kuch zyada hi interest le kar khaana bana raha hai.

After sometime Abhijeet feels something is burning and rushes towards kitchen where Daya is still in his thoughts not knowing that he has burned food.  
Abhijeet(shouts): DAYA ...  
Daya didn't respond  
Abhijeet shouts again (this time pushing hum side): DAYAAA...  
He opened the windows of kitchen.  
Daya (came back to his senses): Kya hua Abhijeet aise kyun dhakka mara.  
Abhijeet(scolding his best buddy and brother): Dhyaan kaha hain tera tune bhindi ki sabzi puri jala di aur doodh bhi ubal k pure stove pe gir gaya hai, gas ki badboo pure ghar mein aa rahi hai aur tujhe kitchen mein hone ke baad bhi kuch hosh nahi nahi hai.  
Daya: Sorry yaar dhyaan nahi tha.  
Abhijeet: Dhyaan nahi tha. Kaha khoya hua hai subah se.  
Daya: Yaar woo...  
Abhijeet : Wo wo kya kar raha hai bol.  
Daya: Yaar kaise btaun.  
Abhijeet: Pahle tu lawn mein aa waha aaram se baat karte hai.  
Daya: Ruk ja pahle safai karlu.  
Abhijeet: Baad mein kar lenge safai pahle tu bahar...  
Abhijeet gets interrupted by a call from Dr. Tarika  
Abhijeet: Arey Tarika ka call and he receives the call.  
Abhijeet ( Gestures Daya to come fast): Hello Tarika, sorry par main aapko baad mein call karu please wo daya thoda khoya khoya hai usse baat kar raha hu.  
Tarika: Ok Abhijeet koi baat nahi... Bye.  
Abhijeet: Bye Tarika.  
Daya: Bol yaar kya hua?  
Abhijeet: I think ye sawaal mujhe puchna chahiye. Bata kya hua tujhe.  
Daya: Yaar main wo Shreya...  
Abhijeet: Shreya ha shreya kya?  
Daya: Tu to janta hai na yaar mujhe shreya pasand hai.  
Abhijeet: Ha pata hai mujhe par uska tere khoye khoye rahne se kya relation hai yaar.  
Daya: Abhijeet main subah se Shreya ko call kar raha hu par wo call receive hi nahi kar rahi hai dekh(showing his mobile to Abhijeet which showed 52 calls against the name of Shreya)  
Abhijeet: 52 baar call kiya tune phir bhi nahi uthaya. Matlab purvi ne jo bataya wo sahi tha.  
Daya: Purvi? Purvi ne kya bataya tujhe?  
Abhijeet: Purvi ne bataya shaam mein ke kal 12 baje Shreya ko dekhne ek ladka aa raha hai.  
Daya: Kya? Ladka Dekhne kyun aa raha hai use?  
Abhijeet: Bore ho raha hai na Shreya ko to isliye timepass ke liye ladke dekh rahi hai. Kya hua hai tujhe ladki ladko ko is umar mein kyun dekhegi shaadi ke liye na.  
Daya: Oh matlab mera shak sahi tha she doesn't love me.  
Abhijeet: Bhai mere ye kya bol raha hai tu kuch bhi bolne ke pahle socha kar.  
Daya: Sach to bol raha hu agar main use pasand hu to kisi aur ko kyun dekh rahi hai.  
Abhijeet: Ho sakta hai use pata nahi hai ke tu bhi use pasand karta hai. Tu bata kyun nahi deta use.  
Daya: Kyun wo nahi bata sakti kya?  
Abhijeet: Daya bacho wali baate mat kar wo ladki hai sharma rahi hogi tu bata dena.  
Daya: Nahi main nahi bol paunga yaar usne mana kar diya to.  
Abhijeet: Daya be positive... Dekh main aur kuch nahi sunna chahta. Kal 9 baje aaunga tujhe lene. Shreya ke ghar chalenge.  
Daya: Pagal hai kya yaar kal shreya ko dekhne ladka aa raha hai ye tune hi bataya na kahi kuch gadbad na ho jaye.  
Abhijeet: Daya 12 baje aa raha hai wo apan usse pahle hi chalenge.  
Daya: Yaar par.  
Abhijeet (interrupts him): Main nahi sunne wala. Main ja raha hu abhi, kal aaunga.  
Daya: Arey khaana to kha ke... Oh sorry khana to jal gaya mere kaaran( remembering that food has been spoiled).  
Abhijeet: Tension mat le main bahar kha lunga aaj aur tere liye kuch order kar deta hu.  
Daya: Nahi yaar rahne de bhuk nahi hai jada hua to fruits kha lunga.  
Abhijeet: Are you sure.  
Daya: Ha yaar tension mat le. Tu ja.  
Abhijeet: Chal theeke.  
Abhijeet gets into his car and starts the vehicle.  
Abhijeet: Bye. Good night. Jaldi so jana theeke.  
Daya: Ha theeke yaar.

Daya gets inside his house shuts the door and goes inside the kitchen which was in really bad condition. He starts cleaning the kitchen. After about half an hour he comes out drinks water and takes an apple from the fruits bowl. He goes towards the couch and eats the apple after finishing it he took his mobile out of his pocket and types a message for Shreya but he deletes it.

He switches off the lights and goes inside his room. He took his towel and went inside the bathroom took hot water shower and comes out drying his hair with towel.  
Daya starts thinking what if she said no to him but then thought why the hell he was thinking so much and lies on his bed staring his ceiling he thinks what he would wear tomorrow as he wanted to look good while proposing the love of his life.  
He gets up opens his wardrobe and thinks Red shirt ya Black shirt, tie pahnu ya nahi, Blazer pahnu ya nahi.  
Then he says ek kaam karta hu Red shirt pahanta hu romantic lagega aur tie pahan leta hu with black blazer. Aur ha ye watch bhi Shreya ne birthday par gift diya tha.  
Keeping everything aside he goes back to his bed and lies down. He closes his eyes and images of Shreya comes before his eyes and he gets a slight smile on his face. Thinking about her when he slept he too didn't realise.

__**-End of Chapter 1-**

_**What will happen when Daya will go to meet Shreya and tell her what he feels for her and how much he wants to be with her always. Stay tuned guys and don't forget to give reviews.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Next day,_

Abhijeet called Daya and told him that he is starting for his house and he will reach in 15 minutes. Daya who was sleeping had woken up by Abhijeet's call and saw his mobile to check what the time was. After seeing the time in his mobile showing 9 am he quickly got up and thought how did he slept so long.  
Daya(talking with self): Aaj to Abhijeet maar hi daalega...

He took his towel went inside his bathroom got fresh and came out after half an hour. He again checked the time it showed 9:30 am.  
Daya: Ye Abhijeet ab tak aaya nahi bola to tha 15 min mein aa jayega.

He dials Abhijeet's number and was just going to tap call button when the door bell rang.  
Daya: Lagta hai abhijeet aa gaya...

Daya(loudly): Abhijeet ruk ja 10 minute, main ready ho raha hu.  
He wore the dress he had kept aside for today, checks if all is perfect. After checking twice, he got satisfied.  
He goes to open the door and when he saw the person standing before him he got surprised rather shocked.

_**Yesterday night, after talking with Daya Abhijeet went to meet Tarika.**_

Abhijeet: Tarika sorry jab aapne call kiya to main baat nahi kar paya isliye socha ghar aa jaun aapse baat karne.  
Tarika: Arey Abhijeet I can understand. Waise kya bola Daya ne.  
Abhijeet: Actually Daya subah se Shreya ko call kar raha tha par usne ek bhi bar call receive nahi kiya. To wo ye soch raha tha ke hua kya use.  
Tarika: Use pata hai na ke Shreya ko dekhne ek ladka aa raha hai.  
Abhijeet: Ha maine bataya wo bolne laga ke jo usne socha tha wahi sahi tha.  
Tarika: Kya socha tha ab Daya ne?  
Abhijeet: Yahi ke Shreya usse pyaar nahi karti. Maine use bola ke aisa na soche aur kal use ja ke apne dil ki baat bata de.  
Tarika: Sahi kiya tumne Abhijeet.  
Abhijeet: Chalo tareef to sunne mili aapse.  
Tarika: Abhijeet tum bhi na. (Smiles)  
Abhijeet: Acha aapne khaana khaya?  
Tarika: Ha Abhijeet aur tumne khaya ke nahi.  
Abhijeet: Ha kha kar hi aa raha hu.  
Tarika: Abhijeet tumhe lagta hai Daya jayega kal tumhare saath I mean tum to jante ho use, wo kitna sharmane lagta hai jab Shreya uske saamne aati hai.  
Abhijeet: Pata hai Tarika par koshish to karni padhegi na use batane ki. Shreya ko Daya pasand hai isme koi shak nahi hai mujhe.  
Tarika: Ha wo to hai...(took pause)Abhijeet plan hai mere pass.  
Abhijeet: Kaisa plan Tarika.  
Tarika explains to Abhijeet what her plan is. Abhijeet also agrees.

Abhijeet : Theeke aap baat karlo phir mujhe batana main ghar chalta hu late ho gaya hai bohot. Good night.  
Tarika: Good night Abhijeet. Dhyaan se jana.  
Abhijeet: Ha Tarika don't worry. I Love You.  
Tarika: I Love You too Abhijeet.

_**Present,**_

Daya still surprised. The moment he opened the door he found his first love Purvi(don't get confused with inspector Purvi) standing there. The moment she saw Daya, she hugged him.

Purvi: Daya I am sorry mujhe ye samajhne mein bohot time lag gaya ke main tumahe saath hi khush rah sakti hu. I Love You Daya.

Daya holded her and was about to push her back when he saw Shreya standing there and watching them in that position she started crying and was about to go away when Daya pushed Purvi and holded Shreya's hand

**-End of Chapter 2-**

__**What will happen now will Shreya misunderstand Daya and say yes to the guy who is coming to see her. What was the plan that Tarika told Abhijeet. Stay tuned to know. Next chapter coming soon.**__


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Guys as you know in my last chapter Shreya saw Daya and Purvi together and misunderstood Daya. Daya tries to stop Shreya and holds her hand. Now continuation from last part._

Shreya tries to get away from Daya's hold which was gentle at the same time tight.

Shreya: Daya Sir chodiye mera haath. I am sorry main galat samay pe aa gayi aur aapko disturb kar diya.  
Daya: Shreya waisa kuch nahi hai jaise tum soch rahi ho.  
Shreya: Sir main kuch nahi soch rahi hu.  
Daya: Shreya main abhi tumhare ghar hi aa raha tha ke tum aa gayi.  
Shreya: Ha ha dikh hi raha hai aap kaha aa rahe the.  
Daya: Shreya wo Purvi hai meri friend.  
Shreya: Mujhe kya farak padhta hai ke wo aapki friend ho ya...  
Daya: Ya kya Shreya? Shreya meri taraf dekho.  
Shreya: Nahi Sir main ja rahi hu mujhe kaam hai.  
Daya: Shreya I Love You. I Love You so much.  
Shreya: Sir ye sab jhoot bolne ki kya zarurat hai. Mujhe dekhne ladka aa raha hai to main ja rahi hu.

Shreya starts walking towards her car when Daya says agar mujhse pyaar nahi karti to yaha aayi kyun tum. Tumhe to is waqt apne ghar mein hona chahiye tha na.

Shreya didn't say a single word, she sits in her car and went away.

Tears start rolling from Daya's eyes he just repeats Shreya main jhoot nahi bol raha, main tumse bohot pyaar karta hu.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw Purvi. That's when he realised that Purvi was also there.

Daya: Purvi hamare beech ab kuch nahi ho sakta ab meri zindagi mein aur koi hai aur agar wo mujhse door huyi to main sah nahi paunga.

_Just then Abhijeet came and saw Daya and Purvi talking. But as he was at a distance so he couldn't hear anything._

Purvi: Par Daya main tumse pyaar karti hu.  
Daya: Purvi chale jao yaha se warna main kuch galat kar dunga.  
Purvi: Theeke Daya jaa rahi hu par main wapis aaungi.  
Daya: Koi zarurat nahi hai aane ki kyunki ab meri zindagi mein tumhare liye koi jagah nahi hai. Us din jab tumne Abhijeet pe shak kiya tha ye kah kar ke usne tumhare bhai ka khoon kiya hai us din se mere liye Purvi mar gayi...

_Purvi ran away crying, cursing herself for the fault she did 10 years back._

_Abhijeet comes near Daya. Daya was crying thinking what sin he has committed that all this was happening with him. Just then Abhijeet came near him._

Abhijeet: Daya kya hua Purvi kyun aayi thi yaha aur tune kya bol diya use ke wo rote huyi gayi.

_Daya who was already broken by the way Shreya behaved with her started crying and hugged him._  
_Daya told Abhijeet everything and says to Abhijeet he is feeling bad that he hurted Shreya._

Abhijeet: Tune kuch thodi na kiya yaar. Galti meri hai.  
Daya: Teri galti kaise ho sakti hai yaar. Tune thodi na kuch kiya.

_Just then Tarika came excited thinking her plan would have worked, but when she saw Daya crying. She understood something has gone wrong._

Tarika: Kya hua Daya. Sab theek to hai na. Ro kyun rahe ho.

_Daya was crying inconsolably. Abhijeet repeatedly said to Daya to calm down but Daya was not listening._

Abhijeet: Daya please yaar ro mat. Pahle tu andar chal.

_Daya without saying anything obeyed what Abhijeet said. Tarika followed them still thinking what might have happened._

_**At Shreya's home,**_

_Shreya was seated on sofa before the guy who has came to see her._

Guy: Hi Shreya. Kaisi ho tum?  
Shreya: I am fine Siddharth.  
Sidharth: You seem to be disturbed. Kya baat hai? Tum is meeting se khush nahi ho kya?  
Shreya: Nahi nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai bas thodi nervous hu.  
Siddharth: Ok. Actually main bhi nervous hu bohot.

_Siddharth, the guy who has came to see Shreya talks with her and her family for long time. He gets mixed up with them really fast and seeing that his parents felt happy._

**Daya's house**

_Daya has been crying since last 2 hours thinking what the hell is happening in his life. Abhijeet and Tarika try their best to console him but they both fail. _

_After sometime Tarika gets a message from Shreya saying she wanted to meet her. _

Tarika: Abhijeet mujhe jana hoga Shreya ka message aaya hai...

_Before she could complete her sentence Daya interrupted her._

Daya: Kya bola usne. Ha to nahi kaha na usne us ladke ko. Bolo Tarika kya bola usne please.  
Tarika: Daya usne bas ye bola ke use mujhse milna hai.  
Abhijeet: Daya shaant ho ja yaar. Sab theek ho jayega. Tarika tum jao aur baat hone ke baad batana kya hua hai theeke.  
Tarika: Of course Abhijeet main bataungi tumhe. Bye Daya. Bye Abhijeet. I Love You(just with lip moment).  
Abhijeet: Bye Tarika. Dhyaan rakhna apna.

_Tarika leaves rather angrily as Abhijeet didn't reciprocate but she got calm soon as she knew how much Daya mean to him. _

_Abhijeet has always looked after Daya as if he was his younger brother._

_Daya and Abhijeet were sitting on couch since 5 hours in silence. Abhijeet has been just watching Daya and thinking all this while what he can do to make Daya happy as he always used to be. Seeing Daya's condition made Abhijeet feel bad n tears comes in his eyes, he wipes those tears and breaks the silence._

Abhijeet: Daya kuch bol bhai subah se tu chup chap baitha hai. Ab dekha nahi ja raha tujhe is haalat mein.  
Daya: Abhijeet mujhe neend aa rahi hai main sone ja raha hu.  
Abhijeet: Abhi sone ja raha hai?  
Daya: Ha sone ja raha hu koi problem hai kya?  
Abhijeet: Nahi bhai koi problem nahi hai ja soja.

_Daya gets up and goes inside his room, lies on his bed and almost instantly fell asleep._

_Abhijeet calls Tarika thinking she would have by now talked with Shreya._

Tarika received the call.

Tarika: Hi Abhijeet.  
Abhijeet: Hi Tarika. Sorry maine aapko hurt kiya na dopahar mein. Par kya karu Daya ki haalat nahi dekhi ja rahi hai mujhse.  
Tarika: Abhijeet tumne nahi kiya hurt mujhe don't take tension everything will be fine.  
Abhijeet: Kya bola Shreya ne us ladke ko.  
Tarika: Usne " HA" bol diya Siddharth ko.  
Abhijeet: Kya? HA bol diya. Aise kaise bola HA us pyaar ka kya hua jo Shreya Daya se karti hai. Ab kya hoga mere yaar ka. Wo na jane ab kya karega.  
Tarika: Main bhi wahi soch rahi hu Abhijeet. Ye sab mere bekaar plan ke kaaran hua hai na maine Shreya ko jhoot bolti ke Daya ko fever hai aur na wo bhaagi bhaagi aati Daya ko dekhne. Mujhe nahi pata tha ye sab ho jayega. I am sorry.  
Abhijeet: Nahi Tarika aise mat bolo. Main dekhta hu kya kar sakte hai.  
Tarika: Ok Abhijeet. Tum kaha ho abhi aur Daya, wo kaisa hai ab.  
Abhijeet: Main Daya ke ghar mein hi hu. Wo sone gaya 15 min pahle. Thodi der main apna kaam kar leta hu yaha phir use utha kar khaana khane bolunga.  
Tarika: Theeke Abhijeet dhyaan rakhna. Bye.  
Abhijeet: Bye Tarika and Ha I Love You too.  
Tarika: too?  
Abhijeet: Ha afternoon mein nahi bola na isliye abhi bol diya.  
Tarika : Abhijeet tum bhi na. Rakho phone ab.  
Abhijeet: Ha ok Bye.

_Abhijeet disconnects call and brings laptop from his car and starts working. After completing his work he saw what the time is and gets shocked that he has been working since 3 hours._

Abhijeet: Arey baapre 8:30 baj gaye. Daya ko utha deta hu. Saath mein khaana kha lenge.

_When Abhijeet enters Daya's room he gets shocked to see how Daya was sleeping. He had not even removed his shoes and blazer._

_Abhijeet tries to wake him but Daya says he wants to sleep._  
_Abhijeet goes back towards kitchen and thinks what to eat, he just takes one apple and eats it and then goes back to Daya's room._

Abhijeet: Kya haalat bana di hai tune apni yaar.

_Abhijeet removes Daya's shoes, changes his clothes and then make him sleep properly. After checking the watch, which showed time as 10, he slept besides Daya thinking it would be better to be with him for that night._

_**Time was 1am when Daya suddenly wakes up shouting the name of Shreya.**_

Daya: SHREYAAA!  
_Abhijeet wakes up in shock ._

Abhijeet: Kya hua Daya?  
Daya: Yaar Shreya. Shreya ko...  
Abhijeet: Ha Daya, Shreya ko kya?  
Daya, who was shivering just hugs Abhijeet saying Shreya's name and starts crying again.

******_-_****End of Chapter 3-**

_**What Daya would have seen in his dream that he had started shivering and again started crying. To know stay tuned for next chapter. And don't forget to give reviews.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_In last chapter we saw that Daya got up from his sleep shouting Shreya's name, he was shivering with fear._  
_Abhijeet was asking him what happened but Daya was continuously saying Shreya's name. Now let's see what he had seen in his dream and what will happen to our Dareya._

Daya: Abhijeet Shreya ko bolo na please.  
Abhijeet: Kya bolu use bhai. Bata bhi kya hua hai. Kya dekha tune sapne mein.  
Daya: Shreya ko bolo na wo mujhe chodke na jaye. Wo Siddharth se shaadi na kare. Abhijeet meri Shreya... Abhi bol na Shreya ko

_Daya still shivering with fear of losing his love._

Abhijeet: Daya yaar dekh meri taraf.  
Daya: Abhi please Shreya ko bolo mujhe chodke na jaaye.  
Abhijeet: Daya sun meri baat, tujhe apne pyaar pe bharosa hai ya nahi hai?  
Daya: Hai na yaar.  
Abhijeet: To tere sapne ko bolde ke chahe kuch bhi ho Shreya meri hai. Use mujhse koi door nahi kar sakta.

_Daya looks at Abhijeet whom he considers as not just his best friend but also his big brother. Daya was still crying, Abhijeet wipes his tears._

Abhijeet: Daya ab so ja. Bohot late ho gaya hai.  
Daya: Abhijeet neend nahi aa rahi hai.  
Abhijeet: Durr mat yaar kuch nahi hoga.

_Daya still not satisfied was just crying when Abhijeet says to Daya to keep his head on his lap which he do without saying a word._

_Abhijeet just hums a song for his buddy and makes him sleep. _  
_When Abhijeet checked whether Daya slept or not and fund hin sleeping he tries to keep Daya's head on pillow. Daya holds Abhijeet's hand and starts saying Shreya mat jao mujhe chodke please. Abhijeet let's him sleep like that only._

Abhijeet(in mind): Shreya tumhe is bechare pe thodi si bhi taras nahi aayi kya? Kya yaar kya halat banadi tune apne aap ki.

_Thinking all this Abhijeet also gets sleep and he slept in sitting position only._

_In morning when Daya woke up he saw himself on Abhijeet's lap and Abhijeet sleeping in sitting position. Daya wakes up Abhijeet._

Daya: Yaar tu aise hi so gaya. Utha deta mujhe ya pillow pe rakh deta mera sir.  
Abhijeet: Try kiya tha yaar tu bolne laga Shreya mujhe chodke mat jao please  
to maine socha jane do bhai hai kwra itna to kar sakta hu.  
Daya: Sorry yaar and Thanks.  
Abhijeet: Kya yaar gaali mat de mujhe.  
Daya: Gaali kaha di maine yaar.  
Abhijeet: To sorry aur thank u kya tha ha.  
Daya(smiling): Tum bhi na Abhijeet.

_Abhijeet felt happy to see Daya smiling after two days._

Abhijeet: Chal fresh ho ja. Apan Bureau mein milenge.  
Daya: Nahi yaar aaj nahi aaunga. Shreya nahi chahati mujhe dekhna.  
Abhijeet: Daya tu pagal hai kya dekh tu usse akele baat karna, ek baar try to kar. Tu Bureau aa I have a plan.  
Daya: Plan, konsa plan bhai.  
Abhijeet: Dekh aaj main Purvi se bolunga ke sab ko bol de ke lunch aaj canteen mein karenege. Jab Shreya puchega kon kon ja raha hai to tera naam bhi lenge, to wo pukka nahi aayegi tab mauka dekh ke baat kar lena usse.  
Daya: Yaar plan acha hai.  
Abhijeet: Chal ab fresh hoja main bhi ghar ja raha hu. Bureau mein milte hai. Bye.  
Daya: Bye yaar.

_**In Bureau,**_

Abhijeet had already came and told everything to Purvi.

Purvi: Sir sab theek to ho jayega na aur ye plan kahi flop na ho jaye.  
Abhijeet: Purvi tension mat lo ye plan pukka kaam karega.  
Purvi: Arey Daya aa gaye.  
Daya(with fake smile): Good morning Purvi.  
Purvi: Good morning Sir.  
Abhijeet: Shreya aayi ke nahi.  
Purvi: Sir aa rahi hai aap tension mat lijiye.  
Daya: Purvi baaki sab kaha hai.  
Purvi: Sir sab log lab gaye hai. Salunkhe Sir ko kuch aisa pata chala hai jisse khuni pakda jayega. Jin logo pe hune shak tha wo sab bhi hai wahi.  
Abhijeet: To chalo chalte hai wahi, Tarika ko bhi batana hai waise plan ke baare mein. Purvi tum yahi raho koi aaya aur Bureau mein koi nahi rahega to theek nahi hoga.  
Purvi: Ok Sir.  
Daya: Abhijeet chal.

_**In Bureau,**_

Dr. Salunkhe: Aaj sirf tum teeno hi aaye. Abhijeet aur Daya kaha gaye. ACP chutti pe gaya hai to dono ghum rahe hai kya?

Abhijeet enters the lab along with Daya

Abhijeet: Arey Sir aisi kismat hamari kaha.  
Dr. Salunkhe: Lo aa gaye sahabzaade.  
Abhijeet: Sir if u don't mind Tarika se baat karni thi akele mein important hai(pointing towards Daya).  
Dr. Salunkhe: Ha karlo baat. Tab tak mein in sabke baalo ka sample le leta hi aur check kar leta hu.  
Abhijeet: Thank u Sir.

_Abhijeet tells Tarika about his plan. Tarika felt assured that this time Daya and Shreya will solve their misunderstandings._

Dr. Salunkhe: Abhijeet Daya ye dekho pata chala gaya kisne kiya hai ye khoon.  
Daya: Kisne kiya Sir.  
Dr. Salunkhe: Riya ne kiya hai ye khoon.

_Riya ran towards door when Shreya enters the lab and holds her and gives her a tight slap._

Daya: Yaar dekh kitni khoobsurat hai.  
Abhijeet: Bhai kya kar raha hai aaram se bol sun lega koi.  
Daya: Sorry yaar.

_Case gets solved and everyone goes back to Bureau._

Purvi: Sir main bas aane hi wali thi aur aap log hi aa gaye.  
Abhijeet: Arey aate kaise nahi lunch ka time jo ho gaya hai.  
Sachin: Sir aaj canteen mein ja ke khaate hai na.

Abhijeet punches Daya lightly so that no one notices.

Daya: Ha Sachin chalo aaj canteen mein hi khaate hai aaram se.  
Shreya: Purvi mujhe thoda kaam hai main nahi aa paungi tum log jao.

_Abhijeet smiles and sees Daya who looked happy that plan had worked. _  
_Everyone left and Daya hided inside the Record Room. He stays there for something feeling scared how Shreya will react seeing him, just then Abhijeet's message came asking whether he had talked with Shreya or not. He sends reply as NO. Abhijeet send one more message saying talk with her or loose her. _

Daya(in mind): Daya baat kar warna Abhijeet ne sahi kaha ke kho dunga use.

_Just when Daya was going to come out he heard Shreya's mobile ringing with his favourite song and smiles thinking that she definitely loves him but is angry thinking that I am loving someone else._

_**On call,**_

Shreya: Hello Siddharth.  
Siddharth: Hi Shreya. Kya kar rahi ho.  
Shreya: Bas kuch kaam tha to wahi kar rahi thi.

_They had been talking since 7-8 min._

Shreya: Tumne khaana khaya Siddharth?  
Siddharth: Ha Shreya khana kha kar hi call kiya tha. Aapne khaya Shreya.  
Shreya(lying): Ha Siddharth maine kha liya.  
Daya: Jhoot kyun bol rahi ho Shreya.

_Shreya froze hearing Daya's voice and hurriedly says to Siddharth that she has to go and ends the call._

Shreya: Sir please mujhe aapse baat nahi karni.  
Daya: Kyun nahi karni hai. Theeke tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti na par Siddharth se to karti ho na pyaar.  
Shreya: Ha Sir.  
Daya: To jhoot kyun bola use. Matlab tum usse pyaar...

_Daya heard Abhijeet and others voice. He pulls Shreya inside the Record Room and closes the door. _  
_Shreya got surprised by this move of Daya and tries to go out but Daya pushed her against wall._

_**-End of Chapter 4-**_

_**What will happen now will Shreya listen to what Daya wants to say or will she somehow get out of that Record Room. Wait for the next chapter update**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_So guys in my last chapter Daya was talking with Shreya when he heard everyone coming and pushes Shreya inside the Record Room. Shreya tries to run away but Daya pushes her against the wall and stops her from going. Now let's see what will happen next._

_**Outside Record Room,**_

Abhijeet: Arey Daya aur Shreya kaha gaye.  
Purvi: Sir main call karke dekhti hu Shreya ko.  
Abhijeet: Nahi Purvi ho sakta hai dono ke beech ke misunderstanding door ho gayi ho aur dono bahar gaye ho, mat karo call. Hum kyun bane kabaab mein haddi.  
Purvi: Ha Sir wo baat bhi hai.  
Abhijeet: Acha ek kaam karo wo abhi jo case khatam hua hai uski file prepare karo. Main baitha hu waha pichle case ki file ko system mein update karta hu tab tak.

_**Inside Record Room,**_

Shreya: Sir chodiye mujhe.  
Daya: Nahi chodunga. Aaj tumhe meri baat suni hi padhega.  
Shreya: Sir mujhe kuch nahi sunna.

_Daya keeps his finger on Shreya's lips and makes her quite and then tells her whatever he wants to say. Shreya still doesn't listen and says continuously to Daya to leave her. Daya was thinking how to make Shreya silent and then... _**_He kisses Shreya. _**  
_Shreya gets shocked _

Daya: Sorry Shreya par tum chup ho hi nahi rahi thi mujhe kuch samajh nahi raha tha to...  
Shreya: Sir aapki girlfriend ko pata chala to aap kya karoge.  
Daya: Shreya phir wahi wo meri girlfriend nahi hai. Kal mein tumse hi milne aa raha tha. Tumhare liye maine tumari favourite pink roses bhi liya tha apne dil ki baat batane ke liye.

_Just then Shreya remembers that she saw pink roses in his hand._

Shreya: Sir wo aapne mere liye liya tha ya us ladki ne diya tha aapko.  
Daya: Shreya main apne bhai Abhijeet ki kasam kha kar kahta hu ke tumhare liye liya tha maine.

_Shreya hugs Daya and starts crying. Daya holds her tightly and consoles her._

Shreya: I am sorry Sir maine aapko galat samjha.  
Daya: Jaan tumahari galti nahi hai tumne jo dekha usse koi bhi yahi sochta.  
Shreya(in shock): Sir aapne mujhe jaan bola?  
Daya: Jaan ko jaan nahi bolu to kya bolu.  
Shreya: Sir aap mujhse itna pyaar karte hai.  
Daya: Shreya meri life mein pahle sirf Abhijeet important tha but aaj se Abhijeet ke saath saath tum bhi important ho mere liye.

_Shreya again starts crying and this time Daya wipes her tears and tells her that it will be better to go out now otherwise Abhijeet will get worried._  
_The moment they came out of Record Room they find Abhijeet standing there._  
_He came for some file and was trying to open the door but was not able to open as Daya had closed it from inside._

Abhijeet: Daya tu yaha andar kya kar raha hai mujhe laga tune Shreya se saari sachayi bata ke misunderstanding door kar diya aur bahar le gaya hai.

_Daya was just going to tell Abhijeet everything when Shreya came out too and sees Abhijeet there._

Daya: Dekh liya na tune, ab tu chup chap rah kisiko pata chala to dekh kya karunga main.  
Abhijeet: Main kyun batane laga.  
Daya: Abhijeet if u don't mind main thoda jaldi jaun.  
Abhijeet: Ja na mujhse kyun puch raha hai?  
Daya: Ab ACP sir nahi hai to tu hi dekh raha hai na ye sab isliye pucha.  
Abhijeet: Daya tu na sudhar ja jab dekho taang kheechta rahta hai.  
Daya(smiling): Teri hi to taang kheech sakta hu na. Acha ha aur Shreya ko...  
Abhijeet(interrupting): Ha bhai leja Shreya ko bhi le ja, tu bole to sabko bhej deta hu jaldi.  
Daya: Abhijeet tum bhi na... Shreya chalo.  
Shreya: Kaha sir?  
Daya: Surprise hai.

_Daya holds Shreya's hand and takes her away. Abhijeet feels happy that Daya has atlast got the love of his life._

_**Outside Bureau,**_

_Daya makes Shreya sit inside his car and drives to his house. Shreya keeps asking where he was taking her but Daya just kept smiling._

_**Daya's house,**_

Shreya: Sir aapke ghar kyun aaye hum?  
Daya: Aao to pata chal jayega.

_Shreya doesn't say anything. Daya opens the lock and tells Shreya to come inside. Then he gives her a key and says go and open that room pointing towards the room that used to be locked always atleast when someone is around._  
_Shreya walks towards the room and opens the lock and then door. Before she could see something Daya closes her eyes with his hand._

Daya: Chalo surprise hai aise hi kaise dekhne deta.  
Shreya: Sir dekhne dijiye na please.  
Daya(turning on the fan): Ruk jao jaan hata raha hu haath.

_The moment he removes his hands. Rose petals starts falling from the fan._

Shreya(turning towards Daya): Wow sir aap itne romantic hai. Ye to pata hi nahi tha.  
Daya: Arey jaan abhi to surprise dekha nahi. Dekho to.

_Shreya turns around and gets surprised and tears rolls down from her eyes._

**\- End of Chapter 5-**

**_What did Shreya saw that she got surprised and starts crying. Wait till the next Chapter update. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**So guys in previous chapter we saw that Daya had expressed his love to Shreya and cleared all misunderstandings. Daya takes Shreya to his house and tells her to open a room when she opens the room she got surprised. So what did she see inside that made her cry.**_

Daya: Kya hua Shreya surprise acha nahi laga kya?  
Shreya(hugged Daya): Sir ye aaj tak ka sabse acha surprise hai.  
Daya: Sach mein.  
Shreya: Ha Sir. Par aap painting bhi karte hai?  
Daya: Ha Shreya. Yaha aur ek insaan ki bhi paintings hai.

_Shreya sees the other side of room and finds paintings of Abhijeet. She started crying._

Daya: Kya hua Abhijeet ki paintings dekh kar rone kyun lagi.  
Shreya: Sir sab jaante hai ke aapke liye Abhijeet sir hi sab kuch hai aur aapne unke saath is room mein meri bhi paintings rakhi hai. Isse mujhe pata chal gaya ke aapke zindagi mein meri kya jagah hai. I Love You Daya Sir.  
Daya: Shreya I Love You too. Meri life mein pahle sirf Abhijeet important tha par abse tum bhi utni hi important ho jitna wohai.

_Just then Shreya noticed a guitar on one side of the room._

Shreya: Sir wo guitar aapka hai kya?  
Daya: Ha jaan. Pahle mein guitar bajata tha stress kum karne ke liye ab painting karta hu aur wo painting aapki ho to stress to door bhaag jayega.  
Shreya(blushing): Kya Sir aap bhi na. Sir ek gaana sunayiye na please. Mujhe dekhna hai aapko guitar bajate huye.  
Daya: OK but ek shart pe.  
Shreya: Kya shart hai Sir.  
Daya: Tumhe bhi gaana padhega.  
Shreya: Sir main.  
Daya: Ha mere liye jaan please. Pura gaana nahi hai ok.  
Shreya: Theeke Sir.

_Daya starts playing guitar and then start singing._

Daya: Chup rehna chaha tha reh na sake, Phir bhi jo kehna tha keh na sake.  
Shreya: Tum mujhse kuchh bhi kaho na kaho, Aise to khoye huye na raho.  
Daya: Ab to jo ho so ho, Baat dil ki suno.  
Shreya: Kehti hain dhadkanein, Keh bhi do keh bhi do.  
Daya:Tumhare hain hum hai tumhaari kasam...

_Daya gets interrupted by a kiss by Shreya. Daya responds her kisses and holds her waist after keeping the guitar by the bed_ _side. Shreya starts kissing his neck and the moment Daya held her waist he bited his neck giving him love bite._

Daya: Shreya tum iske liye taiyaar ho na nahi to abhi nahi karenge.  
Shreya: Sir aapke liye kuch bhi karne ke liye taiyaar hu main.

_Hearing this Daya pushes his hand inside her shirt and moves his hands upwards and starts exploring her breasts. Shreya gives a moan. Daya felt hard by the moans of Shreya. He makes her naked from upward and removes his shirt_.

Shreya: Sir aapki to gym body hai par Abhijeet sir ne bataya ke aap gym nahi jaate.  
Daya: Main ghar mein hi exercise karta hu jaan. Aur ye Sir bolna band karo. Daya bolo bas.  
Shreya: But Sir.  
Daya: Shreya phir Sir.  
Shreya: Sorry Daya...

_Before she could say something else Daya took her breast in his mouth and started sucking them while playing with the other one. Shreya held Daya's head. Daya was sucking both the breasts doing justice to both._  
_Then he moves down, removes her jeans and started kissing her thighs. Shreya again moaned and pulled his hair. Then he rubs her between her legs over the thin clothing material. And then makes her completely naked. He tastes her core and quickly gets rid of his remaining clothes making his Manhood come out. He starts rubbing it against her core when Shreya starts moaning loudly. Daya kisses her to make her stop moaning. And after something they both reached their climax together. Daya fell in the bed and took Shreya close to her and kisses her forehead. Shreya kept her head on Daya's chest and kisses his cheeks._

Daya: Jaan pasand aaya?  
Shreya: Ha Daya par aapne to...  
Daya(interrupts): Shreya I will devirginize you after marriage only.

_Shreya doesn't say a word. They remain like that for sometime and didn't realise when they slept._

_It was 8pm when Abhijeet came to Daya's house and called his name while knocking the door. When he didn't open the door after repeated knocking he rang the door bell but still he doesn't get any response._

Abhijeet: Kahi bahar to nahi gaya. Lekin gaadi to yahi hai. Andar hi hoga kahi thak kar so to nahi gaya. Khaana wagera khaya bhi nahi hoga.

_Abhijeet takes out the duplicate key from his pocket and open the door and finds the otherwise locked room open. He thought someone has entered the house and Daya doesn't even got to know. He first goes to his bedroom but finds it empty._

_Then he thought he might be in that room. He went inside the room and saw the paintings of Shreya below which there was Daya written. Then he turns around and saw his paintings too with Daya written on it._

Abhijeet: Daya painting bhi karta hai aur mujhe bataya bhi nahi. Par wo hai kaha.

_And then what he saw just shocked him. He couldn't believe what he saw was true._

**\- End of Chapter 6 -**

_**What did Abhijeet saw there that shocked him. Want to know, then stay tuned for next Chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Guys as you know in my last chapter Daya and Shreya lived there moment. Later Abhijeet enters the room where there were paintings of Shreya and himself. But he saw something else too which just shocked him. What did he saw let's see.**_

_What Abhijeet saw next was what he never imagined he will see in his life. He saw Daya and Shreya sleeping together naked under the blanket. He stands their not knowing what to do. _

_Just then Tarika came inside the house calling Daya and Abhijeet's name. Abhijeet comes to his senses hearing Tarika's voice and ran outside room, closing the door so that Tarika doesn't see them._

Abhijeet: Arey Tarika tum yaha. Kya hua kuch kaam tha kya?  
Tarika: Abhijeet main khaana layi thi tum dono ke liye. Daya kaha hai?  
Abhijeet: Wo fresh hone gaya hai. Time lagega. Tum baitho na.

_They both start talking about their respective day. Abhijeet thinks wrong to hide what he saw sometime back from Tarika._

Abhijeet: Tarika aapko kuch batana hai.  
Tarika: Ha Abhijeet bolo na.

_Abhijeet tells everything that he saw in the room. Tarika even though shocked thinks that there is nothing wrong as they both want to be with each other till they live._

_Meanwhile, Shreya woke up and saw Daya sleeping. She thought in her mind how cute his Daya looks when he is asleep. She wokes him up while checking her mobile to see what the time was. Daya woked up_ _and pulled her. He played with her hair and then held her face with one hand. He was praising his partner when he heard Abhijeet's voice in the hall. He sat on the bed with a jerk._

Daya: Oh Fuck! Shreya jaldi se bahar jana hoga Abhijeet aa gaya hai.  
Shreya: Ok Daya.

_They both wore their clothes and Daya once again hugged her and gave her a gentle kiss._

Daya: I Love You jaan.  
Shreya: I Love You too Daya. Aapne meri zindagi mein khushiya la di hai.  
Daya: Aur main aapko zindagi bhar bas khushiya hi dunga. Ab chalo.

_In hall Daya and Shreya came together. Daya saw Abhijeet and Tarika talking with each other. Seeing them Abhijeet and Tarika smiled. _  
Daya: Arey tum dono yaha. Wo bhi saath mein.  
Abhijeet: Ha yaar socha aa jaun aaj ke updates ke liye (winking at Daya).  
Shreya: Sir ab mujhe jana chahiye bohot late ho gaya hai.  
Daya: Par tum kaise jaogi car to Bureau mein hai na tumhari.  
Tarika: Don't worry Daya main chod dungi Shreya ko.

_Tarika and Shreya say Bye to Abhijeet and Daya and went._

Abhijeet: Daya ye sab kya tha?  
Daya: Kuch bhi to nahi.  
Abhijeet(pointing towards Daya's neck): Acha. To ye kya hai?  
Daya: Arey ye to... Ye to yaar wo...  
Abhijeet: Daya maine tum dono ko dekha in that room. I am sorry. Mujhe nahi pata tha tum dono waha us room mein ho.  
Daya: Galti meri hai darwaza band karna chahiye tha mujhe. Chod wo sab chal khaana khate hai bohot bhook lagi hai.  
Abhijeet: Chal waise bhi aaj Tarika ne khaana laya hai.  
Daya: Aa baith main lagata hu khaana.

_Abbijeet had a smile on his face seeing Daya so happy. _  
_They both sat and had dinner while talking about what happened inside the Record Room and also about the paintings. After dinner Abhijeet goes back to his house. And Daya goes to his room and freshens up. After getting fresh he lies on the bed and thinks what Shreya would be doing. _

_Just then his mobile rang and it was none other than his love, Shreya. He receives the call._

Daya: Hello jaan. Kya baat hai yaad aa hi gayi aapko meri.

_Shreya started crying and Daya got worried. He asked her what the matter was but she was just crying. He says that he is coming there right now and ends the call._

_He changes his dress and gets inside his car. He drove towards Shreya's house and went to check if some window was open so that he could go inside._

_Finally he finds a window open and he had just entered when he saw someone standing before him._

**\- End of Chapter 7-**

_**Who was the person before Daya. Will Daya get caught by Shreya's parents and their love end there. To find out check my next chapter update which I will update soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**So guys in previous chapter we saw that Abhijeet saw Daya and Shreya in awkward position. When Tarika comes to Daya's house he tells her everything. Later Daya gets call from Shreya and he heard her crying. Fearing that something had happened Daya went to Shreya's house and enters the house through window when he turned around he saw someone there. Who was there was the person Shreya's mom, dad or shreya herself let's see.**_

Person: Daya tum yaha wo bhi khidki se.  
Daya: Ha wo actually ...  
Person: Tumhe sharam aani chahiye CID officer hoke tum kisike ghar mein chupke khidki se aa rahe ho.  
Daya: Sorry aunty par wo...  
Person(interrupts): Sorry Daya maine aapko dara diya.  
Daya: Shreya kya yaar dara diya mujhe.

_Shreya hugs Daya and apologises. When Daya's parents came and saw them in that position._

Shreya's dad: SHREYA... YE TUM KYA KAR RAHI HO.

_Shreya and Daya get apart realising that they have got caught. Before Shreya's parents could say something to Shreya. Daya told them everything and apologised too._

Shreya's mom: Beta hume koi problem nahi hai tum dono ke rishte se par...  
Shreya's dad: Par Daya Siddharth ka kya? Siddharth kal aa raha hai apni kundali le kar sagai ka muhurat nikalne.  
Daya: Uncle aap tension mat lijiye main sab sambhalunga. Ab Shreya ko main door nahi jane dunga aur use hamesha khush rakhunga. Thank you uncle hume samajhne ke liye.

_Shreya's parents bless Daya and Shreya_.  
_Daya says them he will come tomorrow and talk with Siddharth._

_**Next day,**_

Daya: Abhijeet phone uthao. Hamesha aisa hi karte ho tum.  
Abhijeet: Daya chal. Late ho raha hai.  
Daya: Bhaisaab aapka mobile kaha hai. Kabse call kar raha hu uthane ka kasht karte to acha hota.  
Abhijeet: Sorry yaar wo silent mode mein tha to sunayi nahi diya.  
Daya: Chal theeke maaf kiya par jaldi chalana gaadi warna tu bole to main chala du.  
Abhijeet: Nahi bhai rahne de tu meri gaadi ki band baja dega.  
Daya: Theeke tu hi chala le khush ab chale.  
Abhijeet: Chal na to. Tu hi to bole ja raha hai tabse aur laye kar raha hai.

_Daya and Abhijeet get into the car and drive towards Shreya's house._

**_At Shreya's house,_**

_Abhijeet goes inside Shreya's house first and Daya waits for signal from him to come inside._

Abhijeet: Namste Uncle Aunty. Kaise hai aap.

_Shreya signals Abhijeet that Siddharth is here._

Siddharth: Abhijeet tum yaha. Tum Shreya ko kaise jante ho  
Abhijeet: Siddharth tum yaha kya kar rahe ho. Shreya mere saath kaam karti hai.  
Siddharth: To tum ho jisse Shreya pyaar karti hai.  
Abhijeet: Nahi Siddharth.  
Shreya: Aap dono ek doosre ko jaante hai?  
Siddharth: Ha ye mere school friend ka best friend hai. Hum 2-3 baar mile hai.  
Shreya: Oh. Abhijeet Sir ayiye na.

_Abhijeet signals her to call Daya and tell him to come inside._

Abhijeet: Shreya paani milega.  
Shreya: Ha Sir ek minute.

_Shreya goes inside the kitchen and texts Daya telling him to come inside. Shreya comes back gives Abhijeet glass of water and sees Daya entering the house. Daya signals Shreya to go to her room as he doesn't want that she should become victim of Siddharth's anger._

Daya: Namaste Aunty n Uncle. Kaha hai Siddharth.  
Abhijeet: Ye hai mere baaju mein baitha hai.  
Siddharth: Daya tum.  
Daya: Siddharth! Oh my god to wo Siddharth tum hi ho jo Shreya ko dekhne aaya tha.  
Siddharth: Ha kyun nahi aa sakta kya dekhne? Par tum yaha kya kar rahe ho.  
Daya: Dekh Siddharth tujhse kya chupana yaad hai tujhe jab mein kuch saal pahle mila tha to bataya tha that I Love someone.  
Siddharth: Ha bataya tha. Shaadi hai kya teri usse.  
Daya: Ab wo to tere haath mein hai.  
Siddharth: Mere haath mein? Wo kaise Daya.  
Siddharth: Kyunki agar tune Shreya se shaadi kar li to meri shaadi nahi ho payegi. Wo ladki aur koi nahi Shreya hai.  
Siddharth: KYA?  
Daya: Ha Siddharth. Kaash maine pahle hi use apne dil ki baat bata diya hota to ye sab nahi hota. Par jab batana chaha misunderstanding ho gayi. Kal jab Bureau mein Shreya aayi tab maine use bata diya sab aur pata chala ke wo bhi mujhse pyaar karti hai. Jis din tu yaha tha use dekhne us din misunderstanding ho gayi aur ghusse mein tumhe ha kar diya usne. Ab sab tere haath mein hai.

_There was silence for sometime. Abhijeet broke the silence after sometime._

Abhijeet: Siddharth tum jaante ho Daya ke baare mein sab kuch. Ab tumhare decision se Daya ka future decide hoga.  
Siddharth: Abhijeet mujhe pata hai tumhe tumhare dost ki fikar hai. Main samajh sakta hu sab kuch... Aur main itna bhi greedy nahi hu ke kisise uska pyaar cheen lu.  
Daya: Matlab tum...  
Siddharth: Ha Daya main ye rishta cancel kar raha hu.  
Daya: Thanks yaar. Thank u so much. Tu nahi jaanta tune jo decision liya hai uske kaaran meri life complete ho jayegi.  
Siddharth: No Thanks yaar. Bas ek baat yaad rakhna Shreya ko kabhi hurt mat karna. She is special girl.  
Daya: Promise yaar nahi karunga hurt kabhi.

_Sidharth leaves after that and Daya and Abhijeet talk with Shreya's parents. _

Daya: Aunty agar aap bura na maane to kya main Shreya se mil sakta hu.  
Shreya's mom: Ha beta jao mil lo.  
Abhijeet: Bhai sambhalke ha. Tera bharosa nahi hai kuch.  
Shreya's mom: Kyun beta aise kyun bol rahe ho Daya ko.  
Daya: Arey kuch nahi Aunty uski aadat hai taang kheechne ki.

**_Shreya's room, _**

_Shreya was sitting on her bed feeling scared how Siddharth would react. When Daya knocked the door. Shreya thinks it might be her mother and says her that the door is open. She gets up and goes near the window and was looking outside the window and thinking about Daya._  
_Suddenly someone hugged her from backside_

Person: Kaha khoye ho jaan.  
Shreya: Ji aapke yaado mein.  
Daya: Arey tumhe kaise pata chala main hu.  
Shreya: Aapko mein na pahchan aise ho sakta hai kya?  
Daya: Shreya maine sab theek kar diya. Ab hume koi alag nahi kar sakta.

_Shreya turns around and hugs Daya. Daya kisses her on forehead._

Daya: I Love You Shreya. Main tumse door nahi rah sakta ab.  
Shreya: I Love You too Daya. Par aapne Siddharth ko kaise sambhala.

_Daya told Shreya everything that he is his school friend and all._

Shreya: Wah mujhe jisne pasand kiya use aapka dost hi hona tha.  
Daya: Acha hua dost tha sweetheart warna manana bohot mushkil ho jata.  
Shreya: Daya ab aage kya?  
Daya: Aage... Chalo batata hu.

_Daya holds her hand and takes her downstairs. _

Daya: Aunty Uncle aapse ek baat karni thi.  
Shreya's dad: Ha pata hai shaadi ki baat na karwa dete hai jald se jald.  
Daya: Nahi Uncle wahi baat karna hai. Humne abhi abhi ek dusre ko apni dil ki baat batayi hai. Hum thoda ek dusre ke saath waqt bitana chahte hai. Ek dusre ko aur jaanana chahte hai. Shaadi ke liye hume time chahiye.  
Shreya: Ha mummy papa Daya Sir sahi kah rahe hai.  
Shreya's dad: Ab tum dono ka yahi faisla hai to yahi sahi. Kyun Abhijeet beta?  
Abbijeet: Ha Uncle. Waise bhi in dono ko agar aap bologe shaadi karna hi hai to kahi bhaag na jaye.  
Daya: Abhijeet tu kuch bhi mat bol samjha...

_Daya gets interrupted by a call from ACP Sir that he wanted Abhijeet n him in Bureau in an hour. So they both take leave from Shreya's parents._

Daya: Ab tum aaram karo kal se aana Bureau samjhi.  
Shreya: Nahi main bhi aaungi.  
Daya: Apne daya ki baat nahi manogi. Please Shreya aaj mat aao aaram karo.  
Abhijeet: Maanlo Shreya warna ye mere dimaag din bhar khayega.  
Shreya(giggles): Theeke Daya nahi aaungi aaj. Khush. Ab jayiye warna ACP Sir ghussa hi jayenge.  
Daya: Love You...  
Shreya: Love You too...  
Abhijeet: Maine kuch nahi suna promise.  
Daya: Nautanki band kar ab aur chal.

_And Abhijeet started the vehicle and started driving. Daya looked out od the window and waved his hand saying Bye._

**\- End of Chapter 8 -**

**_So guys I hope you liked my story on Dareya. I wrote this story for my sweet sister from another mother Pooja. Bacha ab khush ho na aapke liye story likh diya maine. I will come soon with another story till then Bye Bye..._**


End file.
